For many years, toy guns have been popular with children of various ages. Over time many efforts have been made to develop improved toy guns that better capture and hold the attention of children. Through this process, more sophisticated toys have been developed.
A variety of toy gun devices have been described in the prior art. These includes play guns with sounds and light effect, water guns, projectile guns which launch harmless soft foam projectiles by a blast of air, and guns with multiple projectile-shooting air guns.
Guns of different types are for different purposes. Children will have to carry a number if toy guns so that they may switch between different types of guns in a “gun battle”. Children can easily lose one of the guns if they are not careful.
To avoid losing the guns, children are usually allowed to carry only one gun. Thus, if two children wish to play and only one child has a gun, little fun can be had.